olerafandomcom-20200214-history
AM04 - Malarkade I
The AM04 Malarkade I was a series of Angkalian Rapid Assault Machine (RAM). It was the first RAM to reach full series production. It served as the basis for many variants. History Origins The Malarkade I was the result of the Special Space Ordinance Project initiated by Greater Angkal near the end of the Alliance Era. It was based off of the AM03 Test Type D which was the first successful RAM. In concept the Malarkade I was to be a standardized machine that could fit all roles. Using their experience from tank building, Angkalian engineers made the Malarkade very modular which made it easy to swap various pieces with any other. The production contract was given to Liston-Pro Industrial. Usage By the time the war between the World Union and the International Alliance was declared, the Malarkade I was already obsolete. Production had largely shifted towards the much more advanced Malarkade II and all Malarkade Is were withdrawn from frontline units and relegated to secondary service. Many were used for training and maintenance although during the losing weeks of the war the Malarkade I became a much more common sight as Angkal struggled to produce its more advanced machines in any large capacity. It was also common for more advanced Angkal RAMs such as the Aranide and the Theridon to have Malarkade I parts during the late war period as the Angkalian military attempted to recycle old parts for their new machines. Despite the fact that it was obsolete, the Malarkade I Export, also known as the AM04-E, was the mainstay RAM for many less advanced members of the World Union. It was also prominently given to partisan groups and still continues to serve with pirates and other groups. Characteristics As the first Angkalian RAM to reach series production, it would set the design trends for future RAMs. It featured five front facing sensors and one backwards facing sensor. It came equipped with a shield, something that would be eliminated in the Malarkade II due to armor improvements. Although it was not meant to use all of its weapons at once due to fears of running out too quickly, the Malarkade I could hold all of the weapons it was equipped with Armament * 100mm Semiauto Rifle: standard issue for the Malarkade I when it was first used, the rifle was notorious for its tendency to jam and other failures. It fired a 100mm shell that was not powerful enough to damage later RAMs with more advanced armor. It was later replaced by the 130mm Malarkade Machine Gun. * 250mm Bazooka: the preferred weapon of Malarkade pilots. It fired 250mm explosive rounds that could damage all types of vehicles including flagships. * Infantry Suppression Grenade: a small grenade that when thrown unleashes a hail of bullets to a specific area. Specifically designed for anti-infantry use. * Standard Grenade: a standard grenade designed for RAMs. * Hatchet: a melee weapon to be used against enemy RAMs. Many late war Malarkades do not have the hatchet as they were often discarded because they were considered to be useless. Variants * AM04-A: the base model used for testing purposes * AM04-B: standard infantry edition. Most common variant * AM04-C: a special variant meant for snipers. The old armament was abandoned in favor of long ranged weapons * AM04-D: artillery version. No weapons aside from a pistol and a large cannon mounted on its back * AM04-E: export version. An upgraded AM04-A, it possessed inferior technology but could be built in great numbers for export. Many were issued with the flawed 100mm rifle * AM04-F: a mid war improvement of the AM04-B. This variant used parts from the Aranide in an attempt to increase performance. Exceedingly rare as the usage of Aranide parts on older models was highly discouraged. No known examples survive * AM04-G: a special variant produced solely by the Garlan Empire under license. Had only one sensor facing forward and carried only bazookas. Carried an upgraded engine Category:Rapid Assault Machines (RAM)